Purificación
by vickyng
Summary: Lentamente, se va entrando a la adolescencia, y descubriendo lo que significa la palabra sexualidad. ¡Atención! Masturbación. Elricest implícito. PWP. One shot.


**Purificación.**

**

* * *

**

**Advertencias: **Lime. Elricest implícito. PWP, algo angst. Voyerismo, se podría decir. One shot. Según yo, esto es algo que salió no más, sin mucho desarrollo ni nada. Algo que había que sacarse del sistema. Ed's POV por ratos.

**Disclaimer:** FMA tiene sus propios dueños, y bla bla bla...

* * *

_ Desperté con el ahogo cubriendo mi garganta como tantas otras veces. Mucho tiempo sin resultados, tal vez. Quizás muchas decepciones. O podía ser que la maestría me estuviese consumiendo..._

A veces, la lluvia está callendo, otras, no. Pero siempre es de noche, y Al simula o no estar o, aunque sea, no notar que su hermano se ha levantado de la cama y deslizado silenciosamente lejos de donde dormía. Quizás a algún baño. Da igual, en realidad. El lugar podía cambiar, pero era siempre lo mismo.

_Es la culpa, es la culpa miserable de saberme prisionero y de no hacer nada al respecto. Lo que me levanta en las noches y me hace repetir esta maldita rutina, siempre es la culpa. El querer brindar... Otorgar una normalidad que a veces creo no está vedada. Sé que él me observa con sigilo, y me sigue sumiso y silencioso. Él sabe que yo simulo no verlo. Es por eso que ninguno de los dos cuida esconderse demasiado. Esto es algo que al otro día no se recuerda. Por que mi hermano, al amanecer, será un niño..._

Como cada noche, Al sigue a su hermano. Sus pasos metálicos le impiden pasar desapercibido, pero Ed le hace el favor de no girarse, descubrirlo, ni oír. Y siguen caminando, uno delante del otro, como si en realidad no se vieran.

Ed se siente miserable, pero sabe que es lo que debe hacer, y que su hermano se siente, inevitablemente, atraído por todo lo que está por realizar. En el fondo, Al está entrando a la pubertad. Que su cuerpo esté impedido de hacer lo que el resto hace, no le impide a él, su hermano, intentar que, por un momento, el pequeño Alphonse llegue a creer que posee cuerpo y que puede disfrutar como alguien normal.

_Y lentamente, empiza el ritual..._

Se siente patético, pero comienza. Se mira al espejo, descubriendo, espantado, sus rasgos cansados e infantiles. Primero acaricia su rostro, luego su cabello, queriendo descubrir qué es lo que falta en ese rostro.

_...Es la mirada. Lo sé hace meses. Es mi mirada, que está apagada. Pero, aunque haya encontrado la respuesta, tengo que simular que no la hay. Simular hasta que..._

Entonces sus manos empiezan a resbalar por su cuerpo, mientras, tras la puerta, mirando por el espacio que Ed dejó estratégicamente entreabierto, Al casi puede sentir el calor recorriendo su cuerpo de metal, mientras ve a su hermano tocar, incluso con su brazo helado, su cuerpo por sobre la ropa.

Esas ropas que se van abriendo y deshojando lentamente. A veces caen pesadas, a veces con una suavidad increíble. El aire entre ellas las hace silvar. El nerviosismo recorre cada fibra de Al.

Pero da igual. Él sabe que no está bien. Probablemente, lucha entre volver a la cama y seguir allí, creyendo que, algún día, quizás sentirá ese calor que casi lo alcanza y que nota que envuelve a Ed. En su duda, siemplemente permanece donde está, inmóvil, con el sentimiento de culpa, y sin poder quitar sus ojos rojos del espejo.

Y, posiblemente, se pone aún más nervioso al notar que la mirada clara de su hermano se dirige precisamente al lugar donde se encuentra. Ese es el mayor contacto que tienen. Entonces, y recién en ese momento, Al nota que Edward se encuentra ya sin polera, y que las dos manos bajan lentamente. Muy lentamente. Entonces se pregunta si temerá hacer algo mal... Como si no hubiese repetido estos pasos mil veces...

El frío de su mano metálica sobre el pecho le hace temblar ligeramente, mientras cierra los ojos. Deja correr su imaginación hasta encontrar en qué detener sus deseos. Apoya su frente contra el espejo y, con suavidad, sin abrir los ojos, desabrocha su pantalón.

Por unos segundos, vuelve a mirarse, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, sin buscar esa mirada que no se pierde movimiento suyo. En ese momento, solo existe él y su propio reflejo. Ve esos ojos claros vacíos. Nota la mano metálica que sigue recorriendo su pecho desnudo, y que sube lentamente hasta sus labios húmedos, apenas rozándolos. Entonces son sus mismos dedos fríos, pese a la sangre que los recorre, que, como si cobraran vida propia, le hacen cerrar los ojos. Deja reposar la frente sobre su antebrazo falso. Lentamente, cosquillea con sus dedos de carne el vientre, imaginando que otra persona, cualquiera, es quien lo toca. Y entonces...

... Entonces Al tiembla, consternado, al escuchar el primer suspiro de su hermano. Ve, ansioso, la mano cerrarse sobre el sexo oculto para sus ojos. Nota las corrientes que recorren la espalda de su hermano. Casi puede ver los suaves movimientos y vibraciones de la cadera de Ed, y sentir la respiración tibia y densa que escapa de los labios de su hermano. La mano va y viene, y los ojos de Ed se mantienen cerrados, apoyados contra el frío metal que lo desafiebra.

La mano de Ed va y viene, sin cesar, haciéndole escapar suspiros y gemidos quedos que hacen que su hermanito se pregunte cómo sonarían los suyos propios. Acaso tan guturales? Acaso tan varoniles?

La espalda, el cabello que se va humedeciendo de sudor, la voz espesa y retumbante que suena por todo el lugar, hacen creer a Al, por un momento, que no está mirando desde el marco de la puerta, sino que es él mismo quien se está tocando, olvidando que no posee cuerpo humano. Y el ritmo de Ed va aumentando, aumentando sin cesar, llenándolo de ese vacío perdido.

_Quisiera detenerme, pero no puedo. Sé que he comenzado a llorar entre suspiros, como todas las noches. Al debe creer que es normal que uno llore al hacer esto. Pero no lo es. Me veo en este espejo, y allí está mi reflejo, con la mano de carne perdida entre el pantalón de cuero desabrochado, mientras esa mirada vacía se carga de lujuria cada vez más poderosa..._

_Ya no lo hago por mí. Es por Al. Es por él. Es por Al. Y no lo digo con el tono entregado y amoroso de un amante frente a su amado. No. Lo digo porque, realmente, ya no me da placer tocarme, sino que Al me esté mirando oculto, sintiendo que hace algo malo. Por que él disfruta tanto viéndome com yo viendo a los demás... Porque, en este dolor, la única forma que tenemos de satisfacernos es ver a los demás disfrutando.  
_

-Al..., Al...

Y por primera vez, de los labios de Ed escapa el nombre de su más frecuente imagen erótica. Ambos lo saben. Solo que Ed cree que esas palabras sólo fueron dichas en su mente, y su hermanito no sabe nada.

Solo que Al, por primera vez, con solo escuchar su nombre, se siente atrapado por una pasión que lo embarga, sin dejarle salida. Ya no cree sentir el placer de su hermano. Ahora siente uno propio recorriendo sus átomos.

_Y es que es tan sucio, tan sucio y oculto, que..._

Y cuando Ed queda sin haliento, sintiendo que la vida se le va un poco, y que la mano, tibia y pegajosa, queda fija en su lugar, sin necesidad de continuar moviéndose, es que Al vuelve silenciosamente a su cama, y se tiende como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada de lo anterior. Es solo que, esta vez, el calor, por primera vez, lo ha alcanzado.

Porque, después de todo, él también es una mariposa que sale. Aunque no tenga alas.

_Y ya no hago esto por mí. Si me visto con tristeza, es porque sé que lo hago por Al. Y no por el amor de hermanos. Tampoco por un amor que vaya más allá de eso. Por ningún amor. Simplemente, porque lo deseo._


End file.
